My Own Fairy Tail 2
by Mika Ride 2
Summary: Mikayla and Loke couldn't be happier together, but when Mikayla begins to question his past, tension starts to mound. An encounter with someone Loke thought he would never see again could just be the thing to destroy the love between Mikayla and Loke.
1. Wake up call

**Hello again! Miss me? I decided that since everyone loved my own fairy tale so much, I would indeed make a sequel. This one mainly revolves around Loke and his troubling past. I hope you all enjoy book two!**

* * *

Nothing upsets me more than being awoken in the morning right when I are realy getting into it. "Whoever is shaking me like that _better_ have a good reason for disturbing my sleep." I sleep-threatened. Then I heard Loke's voice above me. "Well, it's already 5:30 and your performance is at 6:00. Reason enough?" I jolted up uot of bed. What did he say?! 5:30?! Crap! "Why didn't you get me up earlier, Loke?" I rushed to my closet and began dressing, not caring if Loke saw me. Loke placed a relaxing hand on my shoulder. "Mikayla, you've been really stressed lately. Is every thing alright?" It was really sweet of him to notice, but this was serious. I needed to be at those performances on time. I nodded and sighed. "Yeah, Loke. I'm good. Sorry I snapped at you like that. I just...need the money." I slumped back on my bed and huffed. Loke sat down with me on the bed and took my hand in his. It was amazing to be dating the most perfect guy in the entire guild. I felt so loved with Loke around. All he had to do was ditch those little girlfriends of his. "You never did tell me what that money was for." Loke said. "Is this a secret or should I just not know?" I chuckled lightly. "No, it's okay. I just need the money to see my father. He's...not well." Loke's eyes grew a little wider. "Oh, no..."

I waved off his concern. "He just has a bout of the flu. Nothing uncurable." Loke nodded. I didn't know that you lived so far away from your family-"

"I don't _have_ a family, Loke. Just a father." Loke looked surprised at what I had just said. "My mother died and my father married a slut who sold me out to some punk. The only reason I survived was because my father told me to run away as soon as I could. He wanted me to get a job and find a guild to join. That's why I'm in Fairy Tail. So I could prove to my bitch stepmother that I don't need her and me and my father can live by ourselves."

All was quiet in my room. I never revealed that much about my personal life. Loke squeezed my hand tightly. "God...I never knew..." I shook my head. "It's okay. Who raised you, Loke? What about your mom and dad?" Loke drooped his head a little. His face flushed. "Um...well, I...don't know them." I realized something just then. "Oh, look at me, getting into your business like this! I should get ready for the show." I got up and quickly kissed Loke's lips. "Thanks again!"

* * *

**I have no idea where any of that came from. Any way, I hope you liked it. Chapter 2 is next! Stay tuned!**


	2. The bitter taste of revenge

**Here is the second chapter of the story. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you, everyone!" I steped backstage after my performance at the guild hall. I met Loke standing behind the curtain. "Hey, you!" I said happily. He looked at me with a little smile on his face. "What did you think? Did you like it?" Loke nodded. "Yeah, it was fine." I looked into his face. He didn't seem like himself. He seemed a little paler in the face. "You okay?" I asked, concerned. Loke tried to grin, but I wasn't convinced. "Yeah, I'm great, Mikayla. Don't worry about me." I raised my eyebrow, but said nothing more about it. "Okay. C'mon. You promised me you would take me to dinner after the performance, remember?" He nodded and smiled. "How could I forget? You kept asking me about it. _All day_." I giggled and took his hand.

* * *

_Ow. _Her head was killing her. She felt as though she couldn't move her head or open her eyes, but despite all that, she cracked her eyes open and looked around cautiously. _Where am I? What happened?_ Then she remembered. _Him. _How could she forget what that traitor did to her? He was the one who sent her here. He was the reason she was in pain.

"Oh, good, you're up." A voice said behind her. She looked around. "What? Who said that? Who-"

"Don't worry." The voice said calmly. Soon, a shadow appeared before her. A tall man. She knew that man. "Jellal." She said. "I thought you were dead." Jellal laughed. "Oh, please! It takes a lot more than a little fire to take _me _out!" He held out his hand and helped the woman up. "I'm so glad we got to meet." He said. "I believe you have some unfinished business to attend to. A little anger to vent out on someone?" That made her anger flare up even more. "You got that right, buddy." She growled. I'm gonna make Leo pay." Jellal's eyes widened with surprise. "Really? Him? I can help you with that, dearie." The woman looked up at him skeptically. "You can?" She asked. Jellal circled around her slowly, as if seeing if she was worthy of his help. "I most definately can. I can tell you really need that revenge, and I can help you get it." Now she was interested. "By the way, how do you know Leo?" Jellal held out his hand and concentrated. Little by little, a small picture appeared, showing Leo laughing and talking with some little brunette girl. "Who is that?" The woman asked angrily. "Who is that midget he's with?"

"Her name's Mikayla." Jellal said. "I battled them not long ago. Your Leo sort of defeated me, but he was practically foaming at the mouth." The woman nodded, biting her lip to keep from screaming. "That low-down scum sucker." She looked up into Jellal's face and declared. "Help me kill him. I can;t have him happy while I'm in purgatory. I just can't." Jellal grinned. "Good, Karen. I knew you would agree."

* * *

"Loke, are you sure you're okay? You've been awful quiet lately." Loke didn't want to worry Mikayla, but for some reason, he's felt really sick and weak. He never felt this bad. There was only one explanation for this, but how would he explain it to her? It would just have to wait. Just a little while longer. "Yeah, Mikayla. I'm just fine. Don't want your pie to get cold, do you?"

* * *

**I never liked Karen when I first read about her, so I made her a crazy, revenge monster. See you all next chapter! Pleas review!**


	3. Beautiful Dreamer

**I am proud to present to you chapter 3! I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Even though Loke constantly said he was okay and feeling well, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong. I mean, if your face is full of life one day, then gets pasty as a sheet the next, something has to be going on. We stepped out of the fancy restaurant that Loke so kindly brought me as a reward. He seemed happy and well, but being me, I knew something was up. I tried to read his thoughts being the pshycic I am, but for some reason, he seemed closed off. That was weird. We stopped by an ice cream vendor and sat down on a long bench overlooking he sea. I would've thought it was so romantic if I wasn't so preoccupied Loke's health. I wished I could get over the whole thing, but I never seem to be able to drop anything.

"Mikayla? You okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. Loke had a concerned look on his face. Great. I was worried so much about Loke, now _he_ was worried about _me._ Fantastic. I nodded as cheerfully as I could. "Yeah. Just a little brain freeze is all." He grinned and put an arm around me. I had to admit, even with all of my concern, this was a good day. I felt my eyes bein to close slowly and my head fell on his shoulder and I fell asleep right there.

* * *

_I had no idea where I was. I tried calling out for Loke, but it seemed as though no one could hear me. I couldn't hear me. I felt the air around me grow thick, like I was suffocating. What was hapening here? _

_"I thought you would never show up, Mikayla." A strange voice said to me. "Loke...?" I asked. I heard footsteps coming towards me slowly, but beginning to pick up speed. Finally, I saw a high heeled red shoe stop at my foot. I looked up and through the darkness, I could see a woman who looked to be in her twenties. Her white-blonde hair framed her pretty face. "W- who are you?"_

_"Some one you'll be sorry you messed with." The woman sneered. I was taken aback. I didn't remember even speaking to this woman. Who did she think she was? The lady pulled out something out of her purse; a card. She looked it over carefully. "Yep. You're the one." I was getting really confused. "I'm sorry," I said, backing away from this strange lady. "I don't know you. Have we met?"_

_"No. But I know you and Leo have met." The woman accused._

_"Leo? Who is that? I don't know a Leo." I said, trying to clear things up. Maybe that was what this was about. A little misunderstanding._

_"Oh, don't lie to me, you midget! You know what I'm talking about!" The woman yelled at me. I jumped back. "Hey! I'm sorry! I really don't know what you're talking abou-" The woman held out the card and an image appeared from it. I could see me and Loke talking and walking together. "That is Leo." The woman confirmed. I recoiled. 'No." I said, getting scared. "That's Loke." The woman looked at me, looking a little sad. Then her sadness turned to absolute hatred. "He changed his name, didn't he?" She asked. I couldn't stay here any longer. "Look, I have to go-"_

_"You go nowhere!" The woman lunged at me._

* * *

I gasped and shot straight up. Loke looked down at me, frowning. "Mikayla...!" He said, startled. I looked up at him. _It was just a dream._ I breathed a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that." I said. "I just had a weird dream." Loke grabbed my hand and squeezed. "You sure?' I nodded. "Yeah. Um, by the way, do you have a different name? Like a middle name?"

Loke looked at me with a confused look on his face. "No...not that I know of. Are you sure you're okay?" I nodded and kissed his cheek. "Yes, sweetie. I'm great. Let's just enjoy our time here."

* * *

"Good job, Karen." Jellal said. Karen felt very prideful. She never knew she could learn how to dream-hop so soon. "It's really you I should thank. I scared the cheese outta her. Never saw it coming. The only set back is that she's pretending that she doesn't know who Leo is." Jellal frowned. "Maybe Leo hasn't told her yet." Karen considered. "That makes sense, I guess. But why wouldn't he tell her?" Jellal shrugged. "Come. We must get ready for phase 2."

* * *

**This is the first time I ever made ma chapter with a dream in it. What did you think?**

**Mika's Questions**

**1.) Is Karen ever going to be able to forgive Leo?**

**2.) Can Loke ever find it in his heart to tell Mikayla his secret?**

**3.) Were you confused when I changed the spelling in Mikayla's name? (Sorry bout that.)**

**Thanks again! Please review!**


	4. What if

**It's time for chapter 4!...Or is it chapter 5? I can't remember. Whatever, here it is! Here, I think I'll add lyrics to my new favorite song What if by Jason Derulo. I cried a little while writing this and listening to the song. Enjoy!**

* * *

I still couldn't get that dream out of my head. The way that lady told me about Loke being Leo. I didn't understand it. Who was Leo? Was he really Leo? And where have I heard that name before? It sounded so familiar...

"You're doing it again." Levy said. I looked up, surprised. She and Mirajane were staring at me with concerned looks on their faces. I shook my head slightly. "Sorry about that, guys. I'm just really preoccupied." Levy looked sympathetic. "What's up?" She asked. I shrugged. "Maybe it's just me, but I can't help but think that something is wrong with Loke." Mirajane nodded. "Yes, I've noticed that too. He's been very quiet lately." I put my head down and sighed.

"You don't think he's gonna break up with me, do you?" I asked, sadly. "He won't tell me what's going on and-"

"He won't break up with you, Mikayla." Levy said reasurringly. "I don't see a reason as to why he would. Maybe it's just some personal stuff and he'll tell you eventually." I looked up to see Mirajane nodding in agreement. "Maybe I should just ask him about it. We promised each other we wouldn't keep secrets from each other. I feel like he's kind of breaking that promise." Levy and Mirajane were silent for a few moments, then Levy just told me, "You do what you think you have to do, Mikayla. It'll go well, no matter what."

* * *

_Oh no._ Loke thoght. _She's onto me._ Loke slowly peeled away from her door where he heard her talking to Levy and Mirajane. He just wanted to tell Mikayla everything, but now wasn't the time. Once he was about a foot away from her room, he broke into a run and dashed out of her house. Loke never thought he would end up running from Mikayla. He knew he couldn't keep this up any longer. He stopped at a large oak tree and slumped down to catch his breath. He looked down at the ground. He was surrounded by some beautiful daisies. He knew that those were Mikayla's favorite flower. Maybe he could talk to her if she had something to distract her. He gently picked one out of the ground and looked at it, admiring its simple beauty. "Mikayla will love it-"

if you are the one  
then us meeting here is fate  
future with a dog named Ben  
buy a house with a fireplace  
this is the first I've seen your face  
but there a chance we are soulmates  
I know that this might sound crazy  
cuz you don't know my name

Little by little, the daisy in Loke's hand began to shrivel away, dying right before his eyes. He gasped and his heart sank. _I...I killed it._ He thought. Loke's head rested against the bark of the tree. He closed his eyes sadly. _What if I do that to Mikayla? Could I possibly..._

"Loke!" He opened his eyes. Mikayla was running towards him. He sat up a little straighter. "Hey." He said. She stopped at the tree and sat on her knees in front of him. "Look, I know you say everything is fine, but I feel like you're not being so honest with me. Can't you just tell me something is wrong?" Loke shrugged. "Mikayla...I want to, but it's...not simple-"

but we can't  
we can't tell  
the future no  
but that's just, the beauty of the world we know  
so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if  
we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if

what if _[6x]_

"I can understand! I promise! Just tell me!" Mikayla grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. She had tears forming in her eyes. As much as he hated it, he had to say it.

"No." He said. "I can't tell you."

picture me on one knee  
with the perfect diamond ring  
we just met, but if you say "yes"  
we'd have our wedding on the beach  
it could happen, raise three kids  
and we grow old so happily  
I know this may sound crazy  
cuz I don't know your name

Mikayla's face screwed up in pain. The tears leaking out of her eyes. She stood up and began to walk off. Loke bolted and ran after her. "Hey! Wait! Where are you gong?"

"I knew all this was a joke!" Mikayla said in despair.

"What are you talking about?" Loke asked, confused. "What was a joke?"

"Us!" Mikayla cried out. "You were never serious about any of this! I was right! You're just a playboy! I can see that now!" She began to run off, but Loke grabbed her wrist. "No! It's not a joke! Mikayla, I love you."

but we can't  
we can't tell  
the future no  
But that's just, the beauty of the world we know  
so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if  
we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if

"So what's the problem? Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?" Mikayla demanded. Loke sighed. "Because I love you. It's not safe that you know. I don't want you getting involved." Mikayla looked at him through angry, teary eyes. "I-I love you too. I just wanted us to keep our promise. No secrets." Loke nodded. "When the time is right, I'll let you know." He raeched into his pocket and pulled out a key on a string. "Here. I want you to have this." He placed the string around her neck and tied it so it would fit just right. She looked down at it and managed a grin. "It's beautiful." She said. "Is this a Gatekey?" Loke nodded. "It belonged to an old friend of mine. I want you to take good care of it, okay?" Mikayla nodded. "I will, Loke. I promise." She hugged Loke around his neck. Loke held her tight. "I'm so sorry, Mikayla."

don't know what tomorrow brings  
but i'm still hoping  
that you are the one for me  
oh and what if I had you and what if you had me and  
baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love?  
what if  
what if  
what if

but we can't  
we can't tell  
the future no  
But that's just the beauty of the world we know  
so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if  
we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if

but we can't  
we can't tell  
the future no  
But that's just the beauty of the world we know  
so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if  
we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu  
baby, what if

They stayed there, standing under the tree, holding each other tight. Never wanting to let go.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. Mushy mush mush. Sorry about that. Listening to songs that make me cry turns me into a girly girl. Please review!**


	5. Written in the stars

**_"_I**** am so glad you guys enjoyed capter 4! I never get that mushy, trust me. Here we go with chapter 5! But first, I wanna thank some people first:**

**sereneskydragonslayer**

**twinSlayer**

**Thanks so much for staying with me since the first chapter! You guys are awesome! This chapter is for you!...And every one else reading this, of course. Enjoy!**

* * *

My door swung open and a gruop of girls stood at my doorway, Levy in the front. "Mikayla!" She shouted, surprised. "What are you _doing?_ she asked me. I looked around my room. "Ah...reading?" I offered. Levy snorted. She and Lucy grabbed my arms and yanked me upwards. Bisca, Cana and Laki began to measure me around my waist, my head size and my feet. "What are you guys doing?!" I yelled. Lucy looked at me like I was crazy. "Uh...Hello? The Annual Snow Ball?"

Oh, yeah..._That._

"So, have you asked Loke yet?" Mirajane asked me. I shook my head. "I can't exactly ask him to something I didn't know existed." I said. The girls looked up at me in shock. I realll didn't see the big deal in all of this. It was just a stupid dance where you hold each other and sway for hours on end. _Hmmm... _I thought._ That actually sounds like a good idea._ "Okay, then." I said. "I've never been to a dance or ball or anything like that. Could yoy show me the ropes?" Levy and Mirajane and everyone else gave me that look that made me regret that I had asked that. The look that said only one thing:

_Let's dress Mikayla up like a doll._

* * *

After a little buffing and primping and curls, I was ready to "Pop the question to Loke. I found him sitting by himself outside, gazing at the starry night. "Uh...Loke?" He turned his head and grinned. "Hey! Come here. I wanna show you something!" I came over and sat down next to him. He pointed up at the sky. "See that constellation up there?" He asked. I looked up at the sky to try to find it. It was hopeless. "Ah...no. I don't." Loke chuckled. "Easy problem, easier solution." He pointed regulus at the sky and traced the constellation carefully. When he was done, I could see it clearly now. It was a lion in the sky. The most beautiful one I've ever seen. "This," Loke said. "Is the constellation Leo the Lion" I looked at it in wonder. Who knew something so amazing could be in the sky? "Wow..."

"You know, the Leo stands for strength and power. Being able to protect the ones he cares about." For some reason, I thought Loke was talking about me. Saying he wanted to protect me. I remembered by the tree, when Loke said how much he wanted to tell me, but he wanted me to be safe. Is this what he meant? Maybe this was why he couldn't tell me. To protect me. I finally remembered what I came here for. "Hey, Loke." I said. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Sure." I gulped a little and took a deep breath. "There's this Snow Ball in a few days, and um...I wanted to know if-"

"Of course." Loke said. I looked up. "What?" Loke grinned. "You were about to ask me to the Snow Ball. And I'm saying yes." I was taken back, but smiled anyway. "Thank you!" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You're the best!"

"I've been told. Go on and get ready." I got up to go back iside when Loke called out. "Hey, Mikayla!" I stopped and turned. "Yes?" He paused. Finally he said. "I-I need to tell you something at the ball. It's really important." I nodded. "Yeah. Of course, Loke." I stepped back into the house, thinking, _Finally!_

* * *

**Pretty uneventful, but don't worry! The next chapter will be better! Trust me!**


	6. One last dance

**Welcome to the next chapter! Thanks again for staying with me all this time! **

* * *

The day was here. I was preparing all week for it. The snow ball had arrived. Everyone looked so nice in their dresses. Mirajane, of course was the showstopper in her long blue gown. She was breathtaking. Everybody was beautiful in fact. Everyone but me. I stilll hadn't put on my dress. The girls were staring at me balefully. "Mikayla, you worry me." Levy said bluntly. I shrugged. "Sorry, not a big dresser." Mirajane gave me this sad puppy face. "Please, Mikayla. Put on the dress. You'll look great."

"You don't know that." I said. Wendy came into the room then, weaeing an adorable yellow dress. "Mika-Chan, you're beautiful. Loke will love you no matter what you look like." I snorted. "Okay, fine." I gave in. Just to get the girls off my butt. Levy haned me this strange layery article of clothing. "Trust me. If you wear this, Loke won't be able to keep his hands off you for the whole night."

"Uh..Is that a good thing?" I asked.

* * *

Loke stood by his door, waiting for Mikayla. His tie was itching his neck. He checked himself in the mirror. He thought he looked nice. He bet Mikayla would look even better. Just then, there was a knock on his door. _Okay. Just be calm._ Loke thought as he opened the door. All of those pep talks went to waste. As soon as he saw Mikayla, he felt his throat close up and his heart pitter-patterring inside his chest. She was..._perfect._ Her brunette hair was pulled back away from her face. Her big brown eyes were dashed with gold eyeshadow which led to her beautiful golden colored gown. She looked like she was ripped out of a fairy tale. Loke was speechless, unable to even move his mouth.

"Loke?" Mikayla asked. Loke finally came back and shook his head. "Wow." He said. "You look...amazing." He said. Mikayla smiled. "Really? You think so?" Loke nodded and offered his arm. "I mean it. Shall we?"

* * *

_Here I go. _Karen thought. She headed into the Fairy Tail Guild Hall and prepr]ared to make her move. "Good bye, Leo."

* * *

"Wow!"

"Who is that with Loke?"

"She's stunning!"

"I think thet like you, Mikayla." Loke said. I smiled. "Remind me to thank Levy and Mirajane later." We could hear the music beginning to start. I could hear Mirajane's voice echoing through the guild hall. Loke held out his hand. "Care to dance?" Loke asked me, bowing deeply. I laughed and took it. Granted, I never danced with Loke before, even thogh I danced pretty well. I was still pretty nervous. He held me close and whipered in my ear. "Just relax. Just follow my lead." Within minutes, we weremoving in time with the music, becoming one with it. It was like it was made for me and Loke.

* * *

"Mikayla," Loke said. " I need to talk to you." I nodded. We headed outside so we could have some privacy. "What's up, Loke?" I asked. Loke sighed. "You know how I've been kinda, off, lately?" I noddd. "Yeah, I was wondering about that." I said. Loke paused for a few moments. He glanced at the key necklace he had given me a while ago. "You're still wearing that." He said with a smile. I nodded. "I never took it off." Loke sighed. "That's kinda the reason for my...distance." My eyebrow raised. "What do you mean? This key?" He nodded. "Yeah. That Gate key. It's really mine." Now I was really confused. "You're a Celestial Wizard?" I asked. Loke shook his head. He took in a deep breath and said,

"Mikayla...I'm dying." Loke said, grasping my hand. I gasped. "WHAT?!" I yelled. Loke nodded sullenly. "Mikayla, it's-it's because...Because I'm a-"

"Good. Just in time." A familiar voice said behind us. We turned around in surprise. I knew this woman. She was in my dream from the other day. The lady who attacked me. Who was this woman. Loke's face paled. "No..." He whispered. I looked at him in confusion. "What's going on, Loke? Do you know her?"

"Does he know me?" The woman laughed. "I _owned _him!"

"What are you talking about?" I demanded. This woman was crazy. I never remembered Loke mentioning any body like this. The woman looked at the Gate Key around my neck. "There you are." She grinned wickedly and in a flash, whipped the necklace off. "Hey!" I shouted, ready to fight. Loke seemed paralyzed, only able to move his mouth. "Karen?" He called to the woman. She looked at him in disgust. "Oh, goody. You remember me." She held up the key and waved it in front of Loke's face tauntingly. Loke seemed to remember that he could mive and reached out to grab the key out of Karen's hand. "Karen, whatever you do, don't-"

"Don't do what? I'm only gona send you back home. You were dying over here, anyway." Karen said. I froze. What...

"Loke, what is she talking about?" I asked him, frantic. Karen looked at me in mock sympathy. "Awww...Loke didn't tell you yet?" I shook my head. "Tell me what?"

"See for yourself." Karen said. Loke's eyes grew big. "Karen, don't do it!"

_"Gate of the Golden Lion, OPEN!" _There was a blinding flash of white light, engulfing me and everything else around the three of us. It took a while, but the light subsided, and my eyes readjusted. I looked up and infront of me wasn't Loke, but a tall man in a business type suit. He looked like Loke, but...

"What-where's Loke?" I asked Karen. Karen pointed at the new comer. "Right here." Il ooked at the man, looked in his eyes, trying to find a hint of Loke in them. "Mikayla." The man said. "It's me. I'm Loke." I frowned, shaking my head. "No, that can't be right. You're a-a-"

"A Celestial Spirit." The could-be-Loke said sadly. "This is what I wanted to tell you." I couldn't believe this. But then it all came together. The tired looks on his face, his quiet behavior. He was spending too much time in this worl, and he was _dying._ Oh my God. Karen stepped next to Loke and grinned. "Aren't you glad that you finally know this boy's secret?" She asked. "Well, yeah, but-"

"It's just too bad I have to take him away now." She said. I felt tears prickle the backs of my eyes. "What?!" I shouted at her. She nodded. "Yes. Unfortuanately, now that I'm back, Leo's mine. I claim him. And I am so not finished with him."

"What are you gonna do to him?" I asked. Karen smirked. "Nothing too horrible." She pulled out a sharp object out of her purse and quickly put it back. I could see Loke breathe out, he was scared. I could tell. I had to stop this. "Give me that key, Karen." I said, getting my mind ready. Karen shrugged. "Wish I could, but I can't. Loke's coming with me, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Mikayla, really." Loke said softly. "I'll be fine. I promise."

_"Gate of the Golden Lion, close!" _Karen yelled. And with that, Loke disappeared. "No!" I yelled. "Loke!" Karen began to walk away. Without much planning, I used my mind to throw a large rock at her head. She ducked it easisly and in a sparkling poof, she vanished. I slumped down to my knees and sobbed. Who knew that what I thought would be the best day of my life would turn out to be the worst?

* * *

**God, I hate Karen so much. . Anyway, I hope you like this story so far. I never thought I would get into the plot so soon! It's pretty nice! Please review and I'll see you next chapter!**


	7. Counting Sheep

**The next chapter of the story is here! I hope you enjoy! I loved the reviews, guys!**

* * *

I ran back to the Guild Hall, still unsure of what had happened. One minute, Loke was right there, and the next, some strange guy in a suit stood in his place. I had never been so confused about anything n my lif. Was that what he was trying to tell me? That he was a Celestial Spirit? It still didn't make any sense. I'd known Loke for a long time, but I never saw any sign that he was a spirit. I whipped the door open and everyone turned to me. Mirajane stood up. "Mikayla? What's the matter?" I felt myself begin to cry again, but I held back to tell every one what went down.

"She what?" Levy asked, dumbstruck. I nodded. "And she told me that I can't get him back." The entire Guild seemed shaken. Losing someone as important as Loke was a real letdown. "I won't stand for it!" a booming voice declared. I looked up and saw our Guild Master, Makarov, come towards me. He stopped at my table and looked me in the eyes. "Now, Mikayla," Makarov said gently, but firmly. "Is what you're saying true? Loke was taken by that woman?" I nodded. "She said her name was Karen. I don't know the last name, but her name is Karen." Makarov froze in his place. I looked at him curiously. "What?" I asked.

"That can't be possible." He said. He shook his head. "No. It's not true!" I was getting anxious. "But, Sir, I saw it happen! It _was _Karen." Makarov slumped into a chair looking very wiped out. "Sir?"

"Karen Lilica died three years ago, Mikayla." Makarov told me. I gasped. That didn't make sense. How was she there, but dead? It didn't add up. "She was killed in a battle. The use of her Celestial Spirits was temporarily terminated. She was utterly defenseless." I couldn't believe this. So much new information in one day, it was making my head hurt. "We have to go get him." I said. "We can't let Karen keep him. Who knows what she'll do?" Makarov nodded. "I agree, but Mikayla, it's too dangerous. I don't need anyone else getting captured." My heart sank. "What? But I have to go! Loke is my boyfriend! I have to save him!" Levy came over next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Mikayla, Makarov's right. You're a little unstable and you need your rest." I stood up abrubtly, knocking down the chair I was in. I glared at everyone in the room.

"You guys don't get it!" I screamed. "Loke needs me and you guys are telling me that I should let him die! Not gonna happen!" With that, I ran out the guild hall and went home. I just _had_ to save him. But how?

* * *

"Leo?" Aries asked. Loke nodded sadly. This was a bitter-sweet moment. He was happy to see his old friend again, but he was catured and Mikayla couldn't help him. Aries ran in to give him a hug. "It's so great to see you again!" She said, happily. Loke was too upset to hug her. He really wanted to see Mikayla. Aries seemed to notice Loke's behavior. She pulled back and looked at him. "What's wrong, Loke?" Aries asked him, worried. Loke shook his head. "It's nothing." He said. Aries gave him her No Nonsense face. She saw right through him. "Okay. Wanna try the truth this time?" She asked, hands on her hips. Loke cracked a little smile. "Fine. Karen took me away." Aries's eyes widened. "Isn't she dead?" She asked. Loke shook his head. "Apparently not." He said. Aries looked in his eyes. "Something else is bothering you." She told him. "Come on, tell me." What's wrong?" Loke sighed. "I...left someone behind...someone I love very much." Aries looked at him sympathetically. "Wanna talk about it?' She asked him. She sat down cross legged on the ground. Loke sat down next to her and began to tellher everything. Just like old times.

* * *

I stayed up all night trying to think of something , anything to get Loke back. I read the book I had on Celestial Spirits and Wizards. I found out that if Karen decided to give Loke to me, everything would be fine. _Great. _The chances of that hapening were little to none. I rested my head on my desk in defeat. I had to face it. Loke was gone. For good. I sobbed myself to sleep that night.

* * *

_I was back in that room again, only this time, Karen wasn't there. Instead, a younger looking girl with pink hair was there to greet me. She saw me and smiled timidly. "Hello." She said. She seemed a lot more knd than Karen. I relaxed a little. "My name is Aries. Aries the Ram." She greeted. She held out a hand for me to shake. I remembered reading about her. She was one of the Celestial Spirits. I wondered if she knew Loke._

_"You must be Mikayla." Aries said. "Loke told me a lot about you." I gaped. 'He did? Is he okay? Can I see him?" Aries grabbed my arm as I tried to run off. "Easy. You can't see him right now, but I can tell you where to find him."She said. I turned to her, grinning. "Oh my gosh, could you?" She nodded. She pulled a little piece of paper out of her dress and handed it to me. "Use these coordinates, and you should be able to find him." I took it and smiled. "Thank you so much!" I began to walk away when Aries sad, "Loke really loves you Mikayla. I bet he can't wait to see you." I grinned. "I can't wait to see him, either."_

* * *

**Yay! Mikayla can hopefully be reunited with Loke! I've been told that my story ispretty sad. That was not my fault. I have no idea that people would react like this. Please review!**


	8. Rules go out the Window

**I decided to type another chapter today since I have so much time on my hands. Enjoy!**

* * *

I snuck out of my house that night, preparing to rescue Loke. No one knew and no one needed to know. No one wanted me to help him, so I took matters into my own hands. I still had that paper with the address that Aries gave me. I was so excited. I couldn't wait to see him again. I didn't care if he was a Celestial Spirit. I just wanted to see him again. I began to make my way towards the docks to get a boat to find him. I was gonna bring Loke home.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said behind me. I froze in place. I didn't want to turn around because I knew that voice. "Did you hear me?" Erza demanded harshly. I turned then and tried not to look Erza in the eyes. "Nowhere. I'm just taking a walk."

"This late at night." Erza said skpetically. She had me.

"Aeza, look. I really need to find Loke and I really can't allow that lady to keep him. I'm gonna save him, and you can't stop me." I never thought that I would be talking back to someone like Erza. I was really growing up. Erza stared at me in surprise. then after a moment, she sighed. "At least let me come with you." Erza said. "If I can't stop you, I can still make sure you don't get yourself killed." I grinned. "Thanks, Erza." I went over to hug her, but one glance at her face stopped me cold. "You know that this isn't over right?" Erza said seriously, but she still cracked a little smile.

* * *

"You did what?!" Loke asked, dumbfounded. Aries nodded. "What? I just told her where she could find her. She really misses you."

"I miss her too, but do you know what you've done?" Loke felt himself getting angry, but he didn't know at who. Karen, for locking him up anyway? Aries for putting Mikayla in danger. Mikayla for not staying put. Or himself for not being honest with Mikayla in the first place. He sat down and covered his face with his hands. "What do you think will happen to her if Karen finds out?" Loke asked. Aries put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Mikayla's gonna be fine."

* * *

"Wait a minute..." I said gazing up at the house before us. "Me and Loke went to this house the last job." Horrible memories flooded my mind. Erza opened the door and stepped inside. "You want to save Loke, right?" I nodded and reluctantly stepped in the house with Erza.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short, guys! I'm havins Finals week at my school, so my schedule's all messed up! Plese review, though and I'll be back with more!**


	9. Tables Turn

**Thanks guys for the reviews. Here is the next chapter! But just let me warn you, this could be a little teary. Juuuuust saying...**

* * *

Loke was on my mind the entire time me and Erza walked through the house that was burned into my mind. Erza seemed to notice my hesitation. Though I really wanted to rescue Loke, I was still thinking about what had happened before. Also with the relationship Jellal and Erza had. I was nervous for her, and she was an S-class wizard. "I'll be fine, Mikayla." Erza said. I looked up. It was like she knew what I was thinking. I nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Loke began to pace back and forth. Why was Karen keeping him here like this? What did she want to do with him? He was growing more and more anxious with every passing second. Aries said Mikayla would be fine, but...He knew something would happen to her. He just knew it. The door swung open and Jellal walzted in with a regal air about him. It made Loke sick. "Hello." Jellal said in mock politeness. Loke grunted angrily. "If I were you, I'd stay away from me. I did beat the puss outta you." Jella chuckled. "Yes, that was you. You had me for a while." Loke scowled at him. Jellal circled Loke a few times. Loke just stood there, not moving. "I never thought you would turn out to be a spirit." Loke looked at him.

"I just wonder why your girlfriend doesn't know about your secret-"

"_Shut up!" _Loke yelled. "You don't know anything about me or Mikayla! You don't have the right to talk like that about her ao me!" Jellal shrugged."Maybe not." Without warning, he grabbed Loke's throat and squeezed it tight. Loke gasped for breath and clawed at Jellal's hand. "But I can _become _you."

* * *

"This is it!" I cried out. "This is where Loke is!" I grabbed the door handle and Erza grabbed my shoulder. "Wait. You should be careful. You don't know what you're gonna see in there." I turned to her and frowned. "Erza, please." I said annoyed. "I need to help him. He needs me." Before she could stop me, I thrust the door open and threw my self into the room.

"Loke!" I called. Hoping he would answer me, hoping he was there.

"Mikayla, really." Erza said cautiously. I ignored her and went further into the empty room. "Loke, are you there?" Erza began to badger me even more and more. I was actually starting to get a little worried then. Me and Erza split up and I went into a different room. It was a dark and quiet place. I almost went back when I saw a tiny glint out of the corner of my eye. I turned and reached out to grab the object. I gasped with joy when I saw what it was.

_Loke's Gatekey._

I jumped up and down happily. Loke was right here, in the key. Or was he? He could probably be anywhere in this prison. I frowned as the reality sunk in. What if Karen already took care of him? Was I too late? I shuddered at the thought of it. No. Loke wasn't dead. He couldn't be. It wasn't possible. But then again, Loke did look like he knew something horrible would happen to him. Maybe that's why he told me all of this-

"Mikayla?"

I spun around and threw the key at whoeverit was who called me. I didn't care who it was. If it was Erza, I didn't care. Loke was gone anyway. The person let out an _oof_! I looked up and the person and gasped. "Thanks for finding my key, Mikayla. I was looking for it." Loke said, grinning. "Oh, my God..." I ran into him and hugged him tightly. I felt myself begin to cry. I missed him so much. God, I never wanted to feel that way again. I loved him so much. Loke held me tenderly. "Mikayla, it's okay." He reasurred me. I trusted him. I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "Loke, we have to get you out of here. We don't want to run into Karen or anything else to find-"

"It's fine." Loke said calmly. "We don't have to leave right away." I looked up at him in surprise. "What are you talking about? Of course we have to go! Are you crazy?" I asked. I began getting a little suspicious. "Loke, what's going on?" Loke looked down at me and grinned wickedly at me. He grabbed me around my neck and lifted me off the ground. I gasped and tried to get his hands off.

"_Loke, what are you doing?!" _I screamed. He just gave me that evil smile and threw me across the room like a little rag doll. What was this? Loke's gone bad? He wanted to kill me? I could hear Erza coming down the hall to help me. Loke blasted at me with Regulus and I rolled away before he could hit me. "Loke! Stop it!" He knelt down at my level and gave me a mocking sympathetic face. "Poor you." He put a hand on my cheek and pushed my face to one side. I couldn't think of Loke ever wanting to kill me. This was unreal.

Loke brought his face close to mine and sneered. "Listen here, girly and listen good." He grabbed my face. "The Loke you knew before, he's dead. And you know what? You will be dead pretty soon as well."

No.

I lost him.

Loke was gone.

* * *

**I feel so bad for the poor girl. Please review and I'll see ya next time!**


	10. Love is a Set Back

**Thanks for tuning in, everyone! I really had no intention on turning Loke all evil and such, but hey! That's me. Enjoy!**

* * *

I sat back on the wall, just wanting to get out of here. My mind was being tortured by the horrible possibility of Loke atually turning on me. I never saw any signs of him wanting to do such a thing. Well, exept the whole "Not telling me he was a spirit thing" But that didn't count. He was about to tell me, I think. I watched as he and Karen were conversing quietly in the farthest corner, occasionally Loke would look back at me. Probably to make sure I didn't try to run off or something. _Where's Erza?_ I wondered. Wasn't she coming to help? I could have sworn that I heard her. I heard footsteps come toward me and I looked up. Karen stood over me and grabbed my arm harshly. "Ow!" I exclaimed. Karen ignored me and made me stand up. "What dod you want me to do with her, boss?" She asked Loke.

_Boss? _What business did Karen have of caling Loke her _boss?_ Loke looked me up and down, his now icy eyes examining me closely. "Don't kill her yet. Let's wait for the other one." I knew he was talking about Erza. I didn't even want to think about what he would do. What was even going on here? I mean, just yesterday he was telling me about the stars and we were dancing. Now he was a whole new person. He now looked at me like he just wanted me dead. "Loke, _what _is going on here?" I pleaded. He glared at me balefully. "What do you mean?" He said. "I'm exactly what I want to be. I don't need you or your silly romantic ideas. I have something that I never had when I was with you." I frowned deeply. "What is that?"

_"A life._ I can breathe now that our out of the picture. You held me back. Your nothing but a-" He stopped mid-sentence, a blank stare coming over his eyes. I looked at him, concerned. "Loke..."

He held his head and groaned in pain. Something was bothering him. I closed my eyes and began to travel into his mind. I needed to see if I could talk to him or see what was hurting him so bad.

_Loke, are you there? Hello?_

_Oh, thank God, Mikayla! It's me!_

I gasped and temporarily broke the communication. Was that Loke calling to me? He sounded worried. I came back and began to concentrate hard. If my theory was correct...

_Loke! Where are you?_

_I'm here, Mikayla. Jellal...I think he's possesed me. I can't seem to get through._

I beat back the happiness of hearing his voice. I knew that couldn't have been Loke. He would never say the cruel things Jellal said to me.

_Hang on, Loke. I'll see what I can do-_

_You can't do anything! I tried, Mkayla, I really did. Once he's got you, I don't think you can come back._

_We'll see about that._

With that, I broke the bond and Loke/Jellal seemed to get it together. He gave me a self-satisfying smirk. "Well, I guess you got me. Good job." I wasn't in a mood for compliments that moment. "You let Loke out. _Right now."_ Jellal shrugged. "So sorry. I can't. I like this form. It really suits me."

"What makes you think you have the right? What have we ever done to you?" I cried. Jellal chuckled int that way that was too close for comfort. "_You two_ did nothing. I'm just using you as bait." My eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by that?" Just then, Erza crashed the door open and stood in a battle stance, ready to kill if neccesary. "Mikayla, are you okay?" She asked. I shook my head and pointed at Jellal. "Jellal possesed Loke's body, now he's saying we're bait. What's going on here?" Erza looked a little more than angry. "Jellal. Let them go." She ordered in that special bossy way she had. "This isn't their fight." Jellal looked on thoughtfully. "Maybe. But..." His gaze fell bak to me. I gulped in fear. What was he planning on doing with me?

"I think I'll reject that offer." He waved his hand and Karen stepped next to him. "Karen? Be a doll and get rid of this one for me." She grinned with an all to excited air. "Yes sir." He then turned to Erza. "And you and I can have our little tussle." Erza gave him the meanest look she could give. "Don't you dare put Mikayla in this! She's not as powerful as anyone else here." That kind of hurt, but Erza had a point. I was a Telekinesic. I couldn't fight a Celestial Wizard or a strong being like Jellal. It was impossible. But despite that, Karen whipped out a key. "_Golden Gate of the Ram! Open!"_ Erza tried going in to stop the fight, bless her heart, but Jellal put up an idestructible energy feild that Erza couldn't get through. I was screwed.

"Mikayla?" I turned and Aries the Ram was looking at me in surprise. "You made it?" I sighed. "I guess you could say that." Karen snorted impatiently. "Come on, you oaf! Fight her already!"

"Where's Leo?" Aries asked, looking around. "Is he safe?" I shook my head. "Jellal has him. He's been possesed." Aries gasped, her hands over her mouth.

"Hey!" Karen yelled. "Did you not hear me? I said go!" Aries turned to her annoying owner. "You keep quiet!" She waved her hand and Kaen was soon wrapped up in a tight wool restraint. I peeked through the enrgy feild and to my horror, Jellal was sanding over Erza who was now unconsious. "Oh, no..." I said. "Aries balled her small hands into a fist and punched the field down. It shattered like glass. "Easy as pie." She said a litlle boastfully. Jellal, si=till in Loke's body pulled out a knife and was about to finish Erza off.

_"STOP!" _I tackled Jellal to the floor and tried to snatch the weapon out of his hand. In an angry gesture, he sent me flying onto a wall, making me it it hard. He came at me like a flash. "You are really beginning to annoy me, child." Jellal said. He held up the knife and grinned wickedly. "This was going to be for Erza, but I guess you could have it." I didn't know what else I could do. I couldn't run, or hide. Erza was out and Aries disappeared.

"Loke, please." I said, tears prickling the back of my eyes. "Don't do this. This isn't you. I know how you are and you wouldn"t-"

"That was then, this is now." Jellal growled.

"Loke, fight Jellal off!" I cried out. "Don't let him control you! It's me. Mikayla. Can't you remember?"

* * *

_After a little buffing and primping and curls, I was ready to "Pop the question to Loke. I found him sitting by himself outside, gazing at the starry night. "Uh...Loke?" He turned his head and grinned. "Hey! Come here. I wanna show you something!" I came over and sat down next to him. He pointed up at the sky. "See that constellation up there?" He asked. I looked up at the sky to try to find it. It was hopeless. "Ah...no. I don't." Loke chuckled. "Easy problem, easier solution." He pointed regulus at the sky and traced the constellation carefully. When he was done, I could see it clearly now. It was a lion in the sky. The most beautiful one I've ever seen. "This," Loke said. "Is the constellation Leo the Lion" I looked at it in wonder. Who knew something so amazing could be in the sky? "Wow..."_

_"You know, the Leo stands for strength and power. Being able to protect the ones he cares about." For some reason, I thought Loke was talking about me. Saying he wanted to protect me. I remembered by the tree, when Loke said how much he wanted to tell me, but he wanted me to be safe. Is this what he meant? Maybe this was why he couldn't tell me. To protect me. I finally remembered what I came here for. "Hey, Loke." I said. "Can I ask you something?" He nodded. "Sure." I gulped a little and took a deep breath. "There's this Snow Ball in a few days, and um...I wanted to know if-"_

_"Of course." Loke said. I looked up. "What?" Loke grinned. "You were about to ask me to the Snow Ball. And I'm saying yes." I was taken back, but smiled anyway. "Thank you!" I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "You're the best!"_

_"I've been told. Go on and get ready." I got up to go back iside when Loke called out. "Hey, Mikayla!" I stopped and turned. "Yes?" He paused. Finally he said. "I-I need to tell you something at the ball. It's really important." I nodded. "Yeah. Of course, Loke." I stepped back into the house, thinking, Finally!_

* * *

_Loke stood by his door, waiting for Mikayla. His tie was itching his neck. He checked himself in the mirror. He thought he looked nice. He bet Mikayla would look even better. Just then, there was a knock on his door. Okay. Just be calm. Loke thought as he opened the door. All of those pep talks went to waste. As soon as he saw Mikayla, he felt his throat close up and his heart pitter-patterring inside his chest. She was...perfect. Her brunette hair was pulled back away from her face. Her big brown eyes were dashed with gold eyeshadow which led to her beautiful golden colored gown. She looked like she was ripped out of a fairy tale. Loke was speechless, unable to even move his mouth._

_"Loke?" Mikayla asked. Loke finally came back and shook his head. "Wow." He said. "You look...amazing." He said. Mikayla smiled. "Really? You think so?" Loke nodded and offered his arm. "I mean it. Shall we?"_

* * *

_"I think thet like you, Mikayla." Loke said. I smiled. "Remind me to thank Levy and Mirajane later." We could hear the music beginning to start. I could hear Mirajane's voice echoing through the guild hall. Loke held out his hand. "Care to dance?" Loke asked me, bowing deeply. I laughed and took it. Granted, I never danced with Loke before, even thogh I danced pretty well. I was still pretty nervous. He held me close and whipered in my ear. "Just relax. Just follow my lead." Within minutes, we weremoving in time with the music, becoming one with it. It was like it was made for me and Loke._

* * *

_Oh no. Loke thoght. She's onto me. Loke slowly peeled away from her door where he heard her talking to Levy and Mirajane. He just wanted to tell Mikayla everything, but now wasn't the time. Once he was about a foot away from her room, he broke into a run and dashed out of her house. Loke never thought he would end up running from Mikayla. He knew he couldn't keep this up any longer. He stopped at a large oak tree and slumped down to catch his breath. He looked down at the ground. He was surrounded by some beautiful daisies. He knew that those were Mikayla's favorite flower. Maybe he could talk to her if she had something to distract her. He gently picked one out of the ground and looked at it, admiring its simple beauty. "Mikayla will love it-"_

_if you are the one then us meeting here is fate future with a dog named Ben buy a house with a fireplace this is the first I've seen your face but there a chance we are soulmates I know that this might sound crazy cuz you don't know my name_

_Little by little, the daisy in Loke's hand began to shrivel away, dying right before his eyes. He gasped and his heart sank. I...I killed it. He thought. Loke's head rested against the bark of the tree. He closed his eyes sadly. What if I do that to Mikayla? Could I possibly..._

_"Loke!" He opened his eyes. Mikayla was running towards him. He sat up a little straighter. "Hey." He said. She stopped at the tree and sat on her knees in front of him. "Look, I know you say everything is fine, but I feel like you're not being so honest with me. Can't you just tell me something is wrong?" Loke shrugged. "Mikayla...I want to, but it's...not simple-"_

_but we can't we can't tell the future no but that's just, the beauty of the world we know so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu baby, what if we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu baby, what if_

_what if [6x]_

_"I can understand! I promise! Just tell me!" Mikayla grabbed his hands and looked into his eyes. She had tears forming in her eyes. As much as he hated it, he had to say it._

_"No." He said. "I can't tell you."_

_picture me on one knee with the perfect diamond ring we just met, but if you say "yes" we'd have our wedding on the beach it could happen, raise three kids and we grow old so happily I know this may sound crazy cuz I don't know your name_

_Mikayla's face screwed up in pain. The tears leaking out of her eyes. She stood up and began to walk off. Loke bolted and ran after her. "Hey! Wait! Where are you gong?"_

_"I knew all this was a joke!" Mikayla said in despair._

_"What are you talking about?" Loke asked, confused. "What was a joke?"_

_"Us!" Mikayla cried out. "You were never serious about any of this! I was right! You're just a playboy! I can see that now!" She began to run off, but Loke grabbed her wrist. "No! It's not a joke! Mikayla, I love you."_

_but we can't we can't tell the future no But that's just, the beauty of the world we know so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu baby, what if we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu baby, what if_

_"So what's the problem? Why won't you tell me what's wrong with you?" Mikayla demanded. Loke sighed. "Because I love you. It's not safe that you know. I don't want you getting involved." Mikayla looked at him through angry, teary eyes. "I-I love you too. I just wanted us to keep our promise. No secrets." Loke nodded. "When the time is right, I'll let you know." He raeched into his pocket and pulled out a key on a string. "Here. I want you to have this." He placed the string around her neck and tied it so it would fit just right. She looked down at it and managed a grin. "It's beautiful." She said. "Is this a Gatekey?" Loke nodded. "It belonged to an old friend of mine. I want you to take good care of it, okay?" Mikayla nodded. "I will, Loke. I promise." She hugged Loke around his neck. Loke held her tight. "I'm so sorry, Mikayla."_

_don't know what tomorrow brings but i'm still hoping that you are the one for me oh and what if I had you and what if you had me and baby, what's the reason we can't fall in love? what if what if what if_

_but we can't we can't tell the future no But that's just the beauty of the world we know so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu baby, what if we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu baby, what if_

_but we can't we can't tell the future no But that's just the beauty of the world we know so Imma say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu baby, what if we all can say duuuduuu duuuduuu duuudu duuudu baby, what if_

_They stayed there, standing under the tree, holding each other tight. Never wanting to let go._

* * *

And at that moment, I saw the look in Loke's eyes. They were back to normal. He wasn't possesed anymore. "Mikayla?" I grinned and hugged him tight. He still seemed confused but he stil managed to hug me too. "What happened?" Loke asked, looking around. "Where was I?"

"I'll explain later. Come on. We have to get every one back at Fairy Tail." I said. I turned to get Erza when Loke stopped me. "Mikayla..." He called. I looked behind my shoulder. "What's up?" He came up behind me and whispered, "I'm so sorry about this whole thing." I waved it off. "It's alright. It's not your fault. Jellal's the cause for all of this." He nodded. It looked like he didn't notice that he still had the knife in his hand. I went over to the wall to untie Karen, hoping she wouldn't lunge at me like a crazy monkey. She looked up and screamed. "What's wrong with you?!" I shouted. Then I felt a horribe, searing pain in my side. I looked down.

The knife. I raised my head and saw Loke holding the handle of it. He looked up at me. This time, Jellal had returned for one last hit. I felt myself growing weaker and weaker, unable to move. "That's what you get." He said.

* * *

**Thanks you guys for reading! I hate to end it right here, but there will be more tomorrow, I promise! Please review!**


	11. Love me to death

**Hi, guys! Thanks for reading! Sorry I left at such a horrible cliffhanger, Mikayla getting stabbed and all. Enjoy the next chapter! Thanks again!**

* * *

Loke gasped, his head free of Jellal's evil thoughts, but now he had an even bigger issue at hand. Mikayla was laying in front of him with a knife jutting out of her side. Only one thought ran through his mind then: _I did this to her. I killed her._ Mikayla reached out to grab the knife but Loke stopped her. "Don't move." He said, his voice shaking. "I got it..." Mikayla looked up at him with tired eyes. A weak smile came over her face. "Loke...you're okay..."

"Quiet!" Loke ordered. "Don't talk so much. God your bleeding out..." Mikayla placed a quivering finger to Loke's lips. "It's okay." She said, her voice now a barely inaudible whisper. "This wasn't...your fault..." Loke shook his head, denying the impossible. "No. Mikayla, you can't die. You just _can't._"

"All beautiful things must come to an end, Loke." Mikayla said. Loke's eyes were filled with tears. He couldn't lose her. He couldn't. "Don't talk like that." He said, he tried to get the knife out, but Mikayla stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Don't." She said simply. Loke looked at her like she had lost her mind. "I have to get this out-"

"No." Mikayla sounded serious now. Loke's heart felt like it was being run over by a tractor. He was losing her already. He took her hand in his. It was losing it's usual warmth. Loke was growing frantic now. "Please, let me do something! Please! I let this happen to you! I can't let you die!" Mikayla shook her head and grinned. "None of this was your fault, Loke. Jellal had you under possession You had no idea." Loke frowned. "I could've stopped him from stabbing you!" He protested. Mikayla was still not letting him help her. It was like she wanted to die. Loke felt the tears fall endlessly. He was losing her. The one he truly loved. She was dying right before his eyes. Mikayla placed a cold hand on his face and smiled. "I love you, Loke." Loke held held her hand and weeped. "I-I love you too, Mikayla." He said. Slowly, Mikayla's hand slipped and fell to the floor.

She was dead. Loke killed her. He couldn't take ripped the knife and thrust it into his chest again and again. Unfortunately, it didn't kill him. The knife went right through him. He was just fine. "_Why! Aren't! I! Dead!" _Loke cried bitterly. Mikayla was dead. It wasn't like last time when she was unconsious. She was _dead._ He collapsed under the pain of losing her, losing the one thing in his life that mattered. Mikayla was dead. He wanted to be dead too.

"Oh, no." A snide voice said behind him. Loke turned around. Jellal stood there, looking smug. Like he hadn't just killed someone's girlfriend. Loke bolted up in anger and glared at him through blurry eyes. "You did this." Loke said heading towards Jellal. "You killed her. You killed her." Jellal frowned. "Why no I didn't. You did. She died at your hand." Loke shot his hand out and grabbed Jellal's throat. "You will die by mine." Loke promised.

* * *

**I'm sorry I killed Mikayla, okay? Don't point those pitch forks at me. I know what I'm doing, guys. Anyway, please review!**

**Questions!**

**1.) Do you hate me now?**

**2.) Is there a way Mikayla can come back?**

**Thanks you guys!**


	12. Love never fails

**Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Don't worry about Loke, he'll be fine, but now we shall hear from Mikayla! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Ugh. I thought. Here again. I looked around the dark room once again, trying to find out who was visiting me this time. "Mikayla? Are you here?" I recognized that voice. "Aries?" I called. She came at me and hugged me tight. "Oh, thank goodness! You're okay!" I pulled back and looked at her in confusion. "Why wouldn't I be okay? What happened?" Aries frowned. Instead of answering my question she told me, "You have to stop Loke from doing something he'll soon regret." I gasped. "What's he going to do?" I asked scared. I hope he wasn't trying to take over the world or something. "He's trying to kill Jellal." Aries said, worried. I shrugged. "What's wrong with that?" I asked. "He's an evil jerk. He deserves anyhting he gets. I say Loke can kill him ten times if he wants to." Aries shook her head. "This is bigger than revenge, Mikayla. I'm telling you as a friend. Don't let Loke kill Jellal."_

_I looked at her like she was crazy. "Why is he trying to kill him anyway? What's going on?" I asked. She placed a kind hand on my shoulder. "Loke thinks you're dead." I backed away in shock. "What did she mean? Then I remembered. When I tried to help Karen, the knife in my side, Loke holind it and trying to get the knife out. Did I die after all that? Oh, God. Loke was gonna kill Jellal because I died. I looked around the room for a way out of here. "Help me escape from here, Aries. I have to stop him!" Aries nodded._

* * *

Loke fell on his shoulder hard after Jellal's blast knocked him down. He immediately got up and shot at Jellal with his ring. He was doing this for Mikayla. She died because of the both of them. This was both Jellal and Loke's fault. He didn't care if they both died. As long as he got even. The fight seemed to go on hours and hours, never ending. He could feel himself getting tired, but he didn't stop, he had to do this. Jellal had to die.

_Loke, don't do this!_

Great. He missed her so much, he was hearing her voice in his head.

_Loke, whatever you do, do not throw another punch at him._

_What?_ Was this his imagination? Was Mikayla talking to him? He looked behind him. She was still laying where he left her. It made no sense. He knew it was pointless, but he answered back.

_Um...why? He killed you. I think I have every right._

_No. He didn't kill me. I'm still alive._

_No, you're not. I see you over there, dead._

_Look closer. _

Loke slowly turned and gazed at Mikayla's limp form on the other side. He stepped closer and peered down. To his surprise, he saw that the ugly gash that was supposed to be there wasn't. Just smooth tan skin. He tried to contain himself, not looking too happy. He knelt down and lifted her head, to prove she was alive. He leaned in and lightly kissed her lips. He pulled back and stared at her face. After a few moments, Loke sighed in dissapointment. He knew it was too good to be true. He just kissed a dead body. Great. "I knew it. She's still-"

She gasped and her eyes snapped open. She bolted forward and Loke grabbed her in surprise. "M-Mikayla?" She shook her head and looked up at Loke's face. She grinned happily. "It worked!" She cried and hugged him tightly around the neck. "God, I missed you so much." She kissed him like she never had before. Loke fifnally realized this wasn't a joke and kissed her back, never feeling happier.

Jellal cleared his throat behind them and they turned. "I hate to interrupt, but this is going to have to stop. Right now." Loke knew what he had to do. To protect Mikayla. "Get Karen out of here and go. Now."

"What? No. I can't leave you." She protested. Loke sighed heavily. "Look, Sweetie, I know what I'm doing, okay? Please." She looked at him with a defiant glint. He leaned down and kissed her once more. "I'll be fine. Trust me." She smiled. "I always have." She parted from him and grabbed Karen. Loke understood the severity of what he was about to do. He took a deep breath, prepared. "Mikayla." He said. She turned and stopped. "Yeah?"

"I love you. I always will. I just wanted you to know that." She grinned. "I know. I love you too."

* * *

I ran out of the house quickly with Karen on one arm. "What are you doing, you idiot?" Karen screamed at me. I groaned. No one likes a backstreet driver. "Loke told me to go, okay? Just deal with that." I still didn't know what he was planing on doing, but that didn't matter. As long as he was alrigh-

_BOOM!_

Dust and debris spread everywhere, even in directions I never heard of. I was knocked off my feet with blast. I sat up and saw the house, destroyed. The flames told me evrything. I ran towards the wreck, not believing it. "Loke!" I called out in panic. "Loke! Answer me! God please don't be dead!" I fell to my knees searching through the rubble. I sobbed uncotrollably. Was this what Loke felt when I was dead? God...

"Hey. Looking for me?" I looked up. Loke knelt down to my level and grinned. "Now you know how I feel." I giggled and hugged him. _Dear God,_ I prayed. _I love this man. Please, if it's possible, make it so I can be with him forever. I love him so much. I can't imagine my life without him._

* * *

**Yay, Mikayla's not dead anymore! Good, huh? Please review!**


	13. Kicked to the Curb

**Welcome back, everyone! It's so good to write a new chapter! It's ironic though, noting that this chapter will be a little upsetting, and I'm thrilled to write it.**

* * *

"So lemma get this straight," Natsu said. "You're a Spirit?" Loke nodded. He looked a little shy to talk about it, but I was right there with him, so he had nothing to worry about. "Yeah," He said. "Leo the Lion." Natsu still looked confused. Poor boy. "So, like, a grown up cat?" Loke smirked and looked at me through the corner of his eye. "Yep. A grown up cat." I rolled my eyes. Loke still had time to kid. After everyone departed, Loke turned to me. "I need to talk to you later." He said, sounding serious. I nodded happily, not sensing anything was wrong. I was just happy to be with Loke for a little while.

* * *

Loke paced my room over and over like a caged animal. I was a little worried about him. "Loke, what's wrong?" I asked. "Are you alright?" Loke sighed and sat down in a seat. "I'm fine. Just fine, okay?" He had a slight bite to his voice. What was going on with him? Was he mad at me for something? I didn't understand. We got every one out of the house except Jellal, of course, and we were happy earlier. What was going on with him? Loke reached out and took my hand. "Mikayla, what would you do if I told you I had to go for a little while?"

I looked up in surprise. What was he asking me? I shrugged casually. "I wouldn't think much of it, I guess." Loke stared me hard in the eyes. "No, I mean, what if I never came back?" I reeled back a little. "Well, I wouldn't like that very much. Loke what's wrong?"

Loke looked at me, a look of sadness and lonelyness.

"I have to go." He said quietly, where I could barely hear him.

"What?!" I shouted. "What do you mean, "go?" Where are you going?"

Loke's shoulder's slumped. "Back to the Spirit World. It's too dangerous that I'm here." I shook my head, upset. "How are you dangerous? Who have you ever hurt that makes you think you have to-"

"I hurt _you_, Mikayla." Loke interupped. I looked up at him, beginning to cry. "No," I whispered. "You never hurt me. That was Jellal."

"You can say it was Jellal all you want," Loke said, standing up. "It won't change the fact that I hurt you. And that's why." I couldn't believe it. Loke was leaving me. Forever this time. I ran into his arms and he held me. He kissed my forehead. "I'm so sorry, Mikayla. I really do love you." I ignored him and pressed my lips to his. I kissed him like I would never kiss him again. I probably wouldn't.

He pulled away from me and stepped out of my room. "Mikayla, I love you." I sobbed. "Just go, okay?" I waved my hand to get him to leave. He looked so upset, but he closed his eyes and slowly faded from my view.

"God, I fucking hate you!" I screamed in frustration. "I loved you! Why do you leave me?!"

* * *

**Poor Mikayla...I have about two more chapters left of this story. I think I'll do one more book with Loke and Mikayla. Just might.**

**Questions!**

**1.) Do you think I could get my books published?**

**2.) Should I get the T.V. companies to air my stories as a movie?**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! I love you all!**


	14. Prior Engagements

**Thanks every body for tuning in! I decided that I might make this the last chapter here. It depends. Let's not waste time, let's go!**

* * *

_Ten Years later_

I gave up waiting for him at the sixth year. I am now twenty-six. A grown woman. I didn't need a little teenage drama control my life. I had things Loke couldn't ever give me. Sure, I was still jobless and had nowhere to go, but still. I didn't need him.

Yeah, right. Who was I kidding? I still loved him. There wasn't a day I didn't think of him. He left me. Because he wanted to protect me. I felt protected with him there. He was all I had. And he was gone forever.

I was on the stage to get ready for another performance in the Guild Hall. Ever since Loke left, I never had the same flair for performing I usually had. Today would have been the tenth anniversary of his leaving. I wanted to make this special.

Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

The cheers and applause usually made me feel on top of the world, but I was crying. Why wasn't he here? Why didn't he cheer me on? Why? I ran backstage and pressed my back against the wall, slumping down as I wept. God, I missed him so much. I just wanted to hear him laugh one more time. Just wanted to hear him say-

"You cry too much."

I looked up.

Oh, my god...

I slammed myself into Loke, crying and clinging to him tightly. "Don't yo _ever _scare me like that. You hear me?" He chuckled and nodded, kissing the top of my head. I looked up. "Why did you come back here?" I asked him. He grinned with a joyous look on his face. "I have to ask you something." He told me. I smiled. "Ask away. What is it?" He stepped back, one hand in his back pocket, the other holding mine. "I never wanted to hurt you. Especially not for so long I love you, Mikayla. You are the light of my life. I would be lost without you. I can't imagine life without you." My heart sped up as he began to get down on his knee. He wasn't...

"Mikayla, will you marry me?"

Well what could I say to that? Of course I said yes.

* * *

**That ends book two. I will begin the third one tomorrow! Thanks, everyone!**


End file.
